


Of Human Bondage

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Multi, Polyfidelity, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Fiona, Michael, and ropework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Human Bondage

“Sam,” Fiona asked as she wriggled in the knotted bonds which Sam’s hands had so eagerly pulled together, “how did you learn to do this?”

“Well, there was this girl in Shanghai…” Sam began, pinching Fi’s nipple. “She liked suspension bondage and I had no idea what I was doing…”

“Has that ever stopped you?” Michael, nude, sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, tying Fi’s foot to the near most poster. 

“….so I asked around. Turns out all the years I spent learning how to tie knots when I was a swabby didn’t go to waste,” he grinned, finishing the cross-knotting and sitting back on his heels to admire his work.

She smirked up at her men. “Well, boys, how do I look?”

“Good enough to eat,” said Sam.

“Gorgeous,” said Michael. The complexity of the ropework seemed to emphasize her beauty as well as her innate haughtiness. 

“Enough talk.” She corkscrewed her hips, grinning vivaciously. “It’s time to eat up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Burn Notice**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
